


The Hawkins Incident

by grumblebumble



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF John, Bamf everybody really, Boy that's a lot of characters, Gen, He will have the last name Byers, John Myers is Jonathan Byers, Relatively canon compliant for both fandoms, a bit of fiddling with the timelines, the ships are established but don't play a huge role in the story, these tags are getting out of hand it's time to stop, will not be canon compliant when season three comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebumble/pseuds/grumblebumble
Summary: In 1983, Hellboy and his team were sent to Hawkins, Indiana to investigate the disappearance of a young boy. They left thinking that they wouldn't be coming back.Johnathan Thaddeus Byers left Hawkins to join the FBI, and wound up in the BPRD. He didn't think he'd find himself back home anytime soon.Turns out they were both wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everybody.  
> So, I liked the Hellboy comics, and then when I found out about David Harbour's role in the new movie, I watched the older movies and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to make a crossover. This is the product of that idea.  
> I'm not sure how long this will be, but I do know how I want the plot to go, so however long it takes I hope you all enjoy :)

** Hawkins, Indiana, 1983: **

            The woods were flooded with people holding flashlights and calling out for a kid most of them thought was already dead. They didn’t see the three figures crouching in the thickets. This was because the figures were well-versed in going unnoticed.

            If anyone _had_ seen the figures, they would have seen a young, dark-haired woman, a psychic fish-person, and, well… Hellboy.

            But they did not, and so the odd trio remained undisturbed. Well, as undisturbed as they could be given the circumstances.

            “The fuck are we even doing here,” Hellboy grumbled under his breath, “kids go missing all the damn time. What makes pops think this is our kinda thing?”

            “I don’t know, Red, but he thinks it is and we’re going to help if we can. Now stop complaining,” Liz said. Crouching in bushes for hours on end was bad enough when one of your partners _wasn’t_ acting like a brat.

            Hellboy grumbled under his breath, but stopped when Abe and Liz both sent a sharp glance his way. “Look, I’m not sayin’ I don’t care a kid’s missing, I’m sayin’ that this town is Nowhere-ville and we haven’t seen any sign of anythin’ other than completely normal people doin’ completely normal things. So, what gives?”

            “Be patient, Red,” Abe whispered, “You know as well as I that things are often not as they appear. I’m sure that we will find out why we were sent here before very long.”

~o0o~

            As usual, Abe was right. Within the span of a few days a girl with telekinetic powers had appeared, a teenage girl had gone missing, a freaky government experiment and its equally freaky cover up had been discovered, and a carnivorous monster had been named the most likely culprit in the disappearance of Will Byers.

            Hawkins suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than it had when they first arrived.

~o0o~

            “You’re shitting me,” Hellboy said, peering through his binoculars and into the Byers’ house. “They’re fuckin’ _kids_ , we can’t let them summon some kinda monster that _we_ don’t know anything about.”

            “Well it’s not like we can dimension-hop, Red. If we wanna catch this thing, it needs to be in our world. Plus,” Liz held up a hand and let it ignite, “We know it doesn’t like fire. We’re close enough to step in if things get out of hand. Now keep lookout like you’re supposed to.”

            Hellboy sighed and watched on as the Wheeler girl and the missing boy’s brother (James? Joseph?) set up a trap for the monster. Dumbass kids better not get killed on his watch.

~o0o~

            When all was said and done, they’d somehow managed to help with the town’s monster problem without revealing themselves or the BPRD. pretty minimal civilian casualties, which counted as a pretty damn successful mission if you asked the Terrific Trio (and really, where had Abe picked that up?).

            The BPRD bought the lab and started in on trying to fix the problems the previous scientists had caused. Will Byers was safely back home with his mom and brother (who Hellboy still didn’t know the name of and at this point it was too late to ask). And as for Eleven… well, they didn’t know what happened to her.

            Abe had said he could still feel her psychic energy, but it was clear that she did not want to be found. But, the BPRD had managed to set up a deal with the sheriff for if she ever decided to show up again. It was as close to a happy ending as any of them had seen in a long, _long_ time.

            They knew it wouldn’t last because the portal was still open, but at least they had a base there. At least there would always be at least a few people nearby that would know what to do when another monster inevitably crossed over.

            There wasn’t much more they could do, and that would have to be good enough.

            At least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry it's been a while since I posted, college is kind of crazy.  
> Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy.

** Newark, New Jersey, 2000: **

            John Byers had seen a lot of shit in his life. He’d fought interdimensional monsters, met a girl who could move things with her mind, and exposed a government conspiracy, all before he’d graduated high school. A psychic fish man should not have come as a shock to him.

            But it had. And so had Hellboy. And Liz. And those unreasonably scary hellhounds. And really every other thing that went bump in the night that he and the team had come across in the past year. It wasn’t so much the fact that they all existed that threw him off, though. It was more the fact that they weren’t exactly _hidden_.

            Sure, the BPRD was technically a secret organization and kept the general public in the dark about monsters and demons and faeries, but they didn’t seem to have the same painstaking attention to detail as the scientists in Hawkins Lab. They covered their tracks and wiped minds if need be, but they didn’t kill people. Didn’t wipe away somebody’s very existence for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Didn’t put a doll in a morgue and say it was somebody’s little brother.

            They were real. They were _people_ , who cared about the people around them and tried to maintain some sort of a balance in the world. It was odd, he thought, to be surrounded by people who were undeniably _good_ after spending so much time pushing back against people who weren’t. Odd, but good.

~o0o~

            “What’re you doin’ in here, Boyscout,” Hellboy grumbled, peering into John’s office, “My lunch was supposed to be in my room an hour ago.”

            “Not your nanny, Red,” John replied, not looking up from his computer, “Plus, I’m busy with paperwork. You’re a big boy, get your own food.”

            Hellboy huffed and sat in the chair across from John’s desk, the plastic creaking under his weight. John hit “send” on the message he had been typing and looked at his teammate. The demon was scowling. Pouting, really, but John wasn’t going to say that out loud because he liked himself in one piece, thank you very much.

            “What’s eating you,” he asked.

            “Bored. Abe’s doing his reading, and Liz is out but I can’t go with her cause I’m on lockdown. Manning’s still mad at me.”

            “Well, you did expose a secret government agency that’s remained hidden for nearly sixty years and the existence of the supernatural on live TV.”

            “Aw, jeez, not you too,” Hellboy grumbled.

            “Nah, I’m not mad at you. I just think Manning has a pretty good reason to be,” John leaned forward in his seat, “Anyway, you must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel if you’re hanging around with me. I’m not exactly interesting.”

            _Liar. If they only knew what you knew. What you’ve seen. But they don’t because you keep secrets from the people who trust you._

            John brushed the nagging thoughts aside as Hellboy spoke up.

            “Yeah, but it’s not like anybody else will talk to me,” he slumped down a bit in John’s chair, “So, how’s your family taking it? The whole you fighting monsters as a day job thing?”

            As if on cue, a barrage of text messages came through on his phone. Hellboy snorted.

            “That bad, huh?”

            John put his phone on silent without looking. “Yeah. You know parents. They worry.”

            “Boy howdy, do they.”

~o0o~

            John and Hellboy had wound up talking for nearly two hours. They mainly talked about work, but the conversation eventually steered to their childhoods. Hellboy rattled on about Professor Bruttenholm and vented about what it was like growing up on a secret base where only the employees knew he existed and only a few of them treated him with any sort of decency.

            John commiserated with him about being an outcast, though not to the same degree. He told Red about how it was being a queer kid in a small town, what it was like to start jobhunting at the age of 13 because his dad walked out and his mom was running herself ragged trying to provide. He conveniently left out any mention of the more _interesting_ events from his formative years.

            “Jesus Christ, kid,” Hellboy said, chomping down on his second cigar of the afternoon, “kinda glad I didn’t grow up on the outside after all that. You uh… you ever think of going back?”

            John shrugged. “I guess? I mean, yeah, my family is there. And my partners, but they’ve been talking about moving here to be with me. I don’t know. Maybe someday.”

            Hellboy grunted in response, glancing at the clock on John’s wall. He stood reluctantly and stretched, his back cracking loudly. John found his shoulder giving way beneath the weight of Red’s hand as the demon gave him a pat on the back.

            “Good talk, Boyscout, but I gotta head out. Manning is probably sending out guards to drag me to his dumbass PR meeting by my tail pretty soon and I’d rather not give him the satisfaction.”

            Once Hellboy was out of sight, John pulled out his phone and opened up his messages. As he scrolled through the various texts from his friends and family, his hands began to shake and a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

            It seemed like that “someday” had come a lot sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Please leave comments or kudos to let me know what you think. <3


End file.
